I remember you
by Megafananime
Summary: Natsu remembers Zeref and his past on Tenrou Island. Se what happens.
Chapter 1 – Prologue

Having completed the first stage of the exam , Makarov informed them of the next stage. They had to find Mavis Vermillion's grave , where he would be waiting . In words , it sounded simple enough. In practice , well…

"What is up with this island? " Lucy cried , as she and Cana were being chased by a giant lizard.

" Question leter . run now ! " Cana answered.

"I chose this over spending time in my room " Lucy moaned , " What's wrong with me !"

( With Natsu and Happy )

" Get out of my way ! " Natsu bellowed , as he breather a curtain fire at a charging monster.

" That's what you get " Happy sai with a shrug.

" Damn it , that fight with Guildarts took a lot out of me " Natsu sad.

" Come on Natsu , let's get going ! " Happy called.

" But how are we supposed to find the grave if we don't have any hint of where to go ?" Natsu asked

" Maybe we are supposed to guess ? " Happy said.

" Well , guessing is my thing, " Natsu sad with a grin , " We got a huge tree here on this island , right ?"

" Aye "

" Then let's head there ! " Natsu decleared

" Aye sir !" Happy sad excitedly , as he picked up aNatsu .

(At base camp)

" Wait a minute !" Erza said , "Elfman and Evergreen are actually getiong Married?" Erza was shocked

"They are gonna get married and have baby's " Juvia started blushing and Thinking of Gray

" That's what they said, " Mirajane answered " And after that they socked me straingt in the face . It probably was a big ply to throw me off guard ."

" Well it clearly worked " Lisanna said " But im more curious about how Guildartds lost"

" Your guess is as good as mine , " Mirajane said , " Didn't he go back to the guild ?"

" Yeah so did Freed and Bixlow . " Erza answered " While Mest and Wendy ...

" Come to think of him when did he join " Erza asked Mira

"Dunno Come to think of it I can't remind when he joined . " Mira told her

" I'll go look for them " Juvia sad.

I'm going to help you" Erza told her

"I wanted to go and look for Gray" Juvia thought

( With Elfman and Evergreen )

"Its not manly to run away from animals !" Elfman yelled.

"Do you ever shut up! Evergreen yelled back at him . They were being chased by a huge monster . Eventually , as they kept running , Evergreen tripped , knocking Elfman , sending them down a hill , away from the monster . When she regained her sensez , she noticed she was on top of Elfman.

"Get off me!" she snapped leaping away , "That was ust a trick for Mira !"

"But weren't you on me ?" he asked her as she ignored him.

"You're lucky I came up with that , there was no way we could've actually beaten Mira without it! " she said.

"I', a real man !. And a real man dosen't think of such cowardly plans!" Evergreen was going to keep protesting , but then the two of them heard rustling. They turned to see a young man , maybe Natsu's and Gray's age , emerging from the foliage.

"Someone else is here ," the man said , "I didn't think that …"

"Who the hell are you ?" Elfman demanded

" This is Fairy Tail territory!" Evergreen said

"Fairy Tail ? "

The man echoed , "Ah yes a magic guild . I did come here to … "

" Answer the question !" Elfman said as he began to approach the man

"No" the man said, steping back , " Stay away , I will leave"

"This guy is strange " Evergreen sais.

"Should we alert the others ?" Elfman asked. Then they noticed the man began to convulse.

" No death is here !" A sudden black wave emeged from his body , spreading out . Anything the wave touched , wilted away. And just as it was coming upon thee partners , the two were tackled to the ground , causing the wave to miss them.

" Natsu !" Evergreen said , looling up the man froze as he stared at Natsu , as he leapt to his feat.

" It can't be ." Natsu said as he saw the man more carefully.

"Natsu ," the man said softly , which surprised the others.

"Natsu !" Happy called , as he dove down , " Why'd you jum down anyway ?"

" He's why . He said gesturing the man . Evryone then looked around , and noticed that the entire area had been left completely barren.

" Do you know this guy ? " Elfman asked.

" He is my brother " Natsu responded him shocking the others .

"You're brother " Evergreen said

"it's been a long time hasn't it Natsu" The man told him

" What are you doing here big brother" . Natsu asked him

" I was in one of my journey's and came across some news about you. I learned that you had joined Fairy Tail . So I gathered some information and decidet to see how you were doing." He responded. " It's good to see you again."


End file.
